matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Dry Fighter
* |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.6.0|efficiency/_damage = *20 *35 (UP1) *50 (UP2)|fire_rate = 98 (480 rpm)|capacity = 30 (max 450)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = All|supported_maps = All (except Knife Party and Sniper Forts)|cost = *240 *220 (UP1) *220 (UP2) *5 per upgrades|level_required = *7 *17 (UP1) *27 (UP2)|firing_sound = }} The Dry Fighter is a Primary weapon released in the 15.6.0 update. Appearance It is a submachine gun with a desert tan. Its attachments include the stock and 2X EOTEC aperture sight. Strategy It deals good damage, above-average fire rate, mediocre capacity, however paired with a very fast reload, high mobility and above-average accuracy. Tips *Pick off weakened enemies with it to gain easy kills. *Use this weapon at close-medium range, as these are the ranges where this weapon will be most effective. However, this weapon also excels in long range attacks due to its above-average accuracy. *Make sure to time your shots so as not to waste ammunition. *Its 2x scope makes it better at close to medium-range attacks. *This is an acceptable weapon for tearing down armor users. *It has a lightning-fast reloading time, so you can easily adapt in various situations whenever you need to reload. *Conserve ammunition, as it runs out quickly. **Its rapid reload speed makes up for it. ***Cowboy Hat and Hitman Mask grant even shorter reload time. *Try to accurately place your shots, do not spray bullets due to the ammo capacity and high rate of fire that will easily give you a disadvantage in a prolonged fight. *You could try to tear down their armor with this weapon and use a sniper/heavy weapon to finish them off, or vice versa. *Do not use this weapon the entire duration of a match as it will make a lot of players very angry of spamming this weapon. *The fairly low ammo count renders this weapon ineffectual for crowd control. *It's recommended to use max Primary booster setup for speeding up the kill rate if using this. **However, it still does great without it. *Its recoil is very low, so don't mind firing too much. *This weapon still remains very accurate even in hip-fire, so you can use this in all situations. Counters *Engage these users from medium ranges for a safe kill. **However, note that this weapon can deal very high damage and could be used in even long ranges when in the hands of experienced players. *Area damage weapons can quickly deal with its users. *Strike when the player is reloading. **However its reload time is shorter than expected. *Try to snipe the enemy from an unseen place. Engaging in head-to-head combat is not recommended as this weapon is extremely powerful. *Get at a long range so they have a hard time hitting you, but beware because a skilled enough player could still hit you with the Dry Fighter. *Attack its users from behind. *If the player were to encounter an opponent with the Laser Cannon, the player should use wait for the opponent to reload before attacking as to interrupt the process by either killing the opponent or making him/her switch to a separate weapon. **A problem with this technique is the fact that skilled and experienced users can conserve their ammo. So always be careful when facing these users. Firing Sound *Machine Gun's Theme *Desert Tan/Military-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *The weapon itself is somewhat influenced by the Heckler & Koch MP5. *The word "dry" in that case refers to the desert. **The desert tan of this weapon supports this explanation, since this weapon's finish is suitable for fighting in the desert. *It vaguely resembles the desert version of the Royal Fighter, albeit with single barrel and the 2X zooming power. *It looks like the buffed version of the (Simple) Machine Gun. *It was buffed in the 17.9.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Epic Category:Event Set